My DP Season 4
by Nireena26
Summary: Guess what! My turn to create my own version of a fourth season of the show!
1. Things Change With New Beginnings

Okay, so after wrestling around with this a bit, and having to remember what I had originally written down before it got destroyed (don't ask, I don't even know how) so without further ado, here is my Danny Phantom season 4, "premeiring" with a one-hour special! Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom. Wish I did. At least we would be watching new epsiodes by now. All I own is my three oc's, two of which you will see here.

* * *

Danny Phantom 4th Season

Episode 1-Things Change With New Beginnings

Though it seemed that it was only yesterday it in fact had been a year and a half since the events of the Disasteroid made Danny Phantom a worldwide hero. When he made the choice to reveal his ghost side to everyone, including his parents who were told earlier when all hope had seemed lost, the reaction was one of welcoming and acceptance which made the young man feel better about having his abilities. And what was even better for him was that he finally told the girl he loved of his true feelings for her. And that girl was one of his best friends, Sam Manson. Of course, she surprised him in return by letting him know first that she loved him all along.

During the course of the timespan from the almost end of the world catastrophe the threesome remained the same, Tucker was still mayor and had revolutionized the city to bring it more into the 21st century, the trio had moved along in their high school careers and were now juniors with a lot more respect from their peers than what they had gotten as freshman. As for Danny's parents, they were more than willing to help out their son in any way possible in case of a ghost attack or emergency. Ever since realizing that it was their boy that they wanted to tear apart molecule by molecule they wanted to make sure that their child was going to be prepared no matter what type of fight it was and how hard the difficulty level was. Either way with their combined efforts the level of ghostly attacks decreased dramatically which let the young hero have some time to hang out with his friend and love, actually make an effort in school, and have a shot of living a somewhat normal life. Unless there was an international crisis that needed his help dealing with, then he would have to put everything on hold and deal with the trouble that required his brand of heroics.

As for the ghosts that helped saved the world so that their dimension would have a chance for survival they returned home to the Ghost Zone where they all lived their afterlives in peace. But, for sometime now, each and every one was feeling that something was coming, a change that couldn't be denied. However, no one could figure out what the occurrence meant and what it was supposed to be. Deciding to band together to figure out what to do several ghosts met at Walker's Prison in the warden's office to discuss several possibilities. Among them were many of Phantom's enemies: Skulker, Ember, Penelope Spectra, the Box Ghost, Sidney Pointdexter, and Vortex. All at the same time were several conversations each discussing what their opinion on what the change was. Getting a severe headache from it all the head of the ghostly jail interjected, "Alright, enough of this. All of these different discussions are starting to get on my nerves. Which by the way is against the rules, so I suggest that we get someone who can actually tell us what in the Zone is coming."

"I believe that we can clear up the situation for you all that have gathered here, just as prophecy foretold years ago," a voice came from the doorway, one that was vary familiar yet seemed to be foreign to all the specters there.

All turning to see who had arrived each pair of eyes saw that it was two new ghosts that none had never seen around the dimension. One was a very old ghoul wearing some sort of robe that looked very noble and said that he had some sort of title centuries ago and walked or floated with a staff that matched his appearance. The other looked much younger than his companion but his stature said that he had seen many things and gone through many hardships in his eternal journey. But what was even more curious was that he looked very much like a certain ghost boy that had plagued every single afterlife in the office but instead of a jumpsuit it was a peculiar-looking military style uniform complete with a silver-lined cape and a medium brimmed hat with a silver trimming along the edge. He did however have the same green eyes and the same silver hair as Earth's hero. After several seconds of observing later the metal hunter inquired, "Who are you and what do you mean 'just as prophecy foretold years ago?' If it is you ghost child and think that you can play a trick on Skulker, there will be more than just your pelt hanging on my wall once I'm finished with you."

Stepping forward the elder spirit countered, "You sir, made of metal and technology of this century, are making a grave mistake by thinking that this is the halfa that has saved more lives than he can ever possibly hope to count to. This is a noble warrior that had to make a great sacrifice in order to set things in motion up to this point in time. And you had better be lucky that I havenn't made you rust where you stand with the power that I possess."

Shocked by how the ethereal being stood right up to him made the mechanized trapper gape in silence and back off. Seeing the authority the ancient one held the rock star asked, "If anyone can shut the useless tin can up, then I'm willing to listen. Anyone else agree?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!," the most annoying ghost cried. "AND I ALSO AGREE THAT WE MUST LISTEN TO THIS GREAT AND WISE OLD ONE!"

"Though I don't usually approve bullying on bullying, I'm willing to make an exception on this account," the nerd accepted.

Seeing that all were in accordance, the other newcomer stepped forward and explained, "The reason that we said that this meeting was preordained many years ago was that a time would come when the once noble Dark family would return to rule this world but with compassion, truth, justice, and the heart of a good-natured soul. And that time is now, with what had happened that almost destroyed both dimensions the fates have decided that this place needs to go in a new direction and with that a new ruler that will bring the Zone into a better light."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Spectre prompted, not believing what she was hearing. "The Dark family? Are you crazy? And besides, everyone knows that Pariah never had any children, so therefore no heir to his throne. It's simple psychology, pardon the term."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my red-headed dear," the older visitor counteracted. "The Ancient Ones had made that up to cover up the real truth. It is in fact that the old king's passed on wife did have a baby daughter before his fateful imprisonment. The order did not even know this until one heard the child's cries and found her lying in her crib wondering what had awoken her from the nap she was taking. After calling his brothers to show what he had found they all agreed that the newborn would be better off on Earth not knowing who she really is and who her real family was. Seeintg that this task needed to be completed as quickly as possible one was chosen to bring the child to the land of the living and place her in a human family hoping that she would grow up thinking that she was another living being and not a ghostly princess."

When he finished everyone was in shock by what they heard. To think that there was somone to inheirit the crown after all this time was a big blow to what they knew as history. No one could even speak they were all blown away. A thought creeping into his head the weather-controlling ghost wheezed, taking a breath every few words, "And how, pray tell, would you know who it was? Certainly she has changed after all this time. Those buffoons must have figured out some way of distinguishing her from everyone else."

"Unfotunately, they wanted her never to return to this place so they had removed a locket with a cross made of pure white ecto-crystal on the lid that had been around her neck and tossed it aside but one didn't want it left behind so he tucked it away then volunteered to take the baby from her real home. Once he reached Earth he gave the necklace back hoping that it would help her remember at least something from her past. Afterwhich the Ancient One left and never turned back. Not a day goes by that I don't think of what we had done to such a young soul."

Revealing that he was the last Ancient One all the other ghosts were now overloading with too much information. Once the headache had subsided Skulker clarified, "So you're saying that the girl who might be wearing this necklace is the next queen of the Ghost Zone?"

Nodding in reply the elder answered, "More or less. But I have a good feeling that she has never taken it off, her heart saying that it will lead her to the truth. I just know it."

"And how do you fit into all of this, Mr. Dipstick Look-a-like?," Ember asked, casting a direction in the older ghoul's companion.

"I fit into all of this is because of my twin brother, who just happens to be bonded to the young man on Earth, thank you. So I suggest you show a bit more respect if I were you," the specter warned, his eyes slitting a bit. "The reason why is that we were both the boy in a past life but only one of us could exist here while he lived on Earth. I chose to go, but my brother told me that I had a greater purpose here. I wouldn't dare let him go because we only had each other but he promised me that everything would be alright. So with that he left and now the past is the past. At least I know he's happy doing what he is meant to do and I couldn't be prouder. But for what purpose I have is still unknown to me."

"Darren, I've told you time and time again it's to protect the princess once we find her and guide her up to the point where she understands who she is and what her destiny is supposed to be," the former Ancient One reminded. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Alistair, I am not going to discuss this in front of the group," the warrior contradicted, hoping to shut his friend up about the subject. "All I've said about it was that it's not the purpose that I know that I need to fulfill."

Sighing in discontent, the eldest ghost lamented, "Oh, you never want to accept the fact that you were just fated to be a bodyguard and a teacher and nothing more. But I guess that you have the right to dream of a bigger thing. I don't know what to think of it anymore."

Giving his associate a bit of a glare, the lonely brother quickly decided to change the subject and ask, "So, with other things aside, will any of you be willing to help us on our quest to see our home filled with light and peace?"

Everyone looking at each other with a skeptical look on all of their faces they looked right at the two and answered in a flat tone, "No way."

"Why would we want to find someone that just might turn out to be as cruel and evil as her father?," the rebel musician added.

"Besides, I'm sure that there's another change that will be more significant to us than trying to find a lost princess that's supposedly not even exist," Pointdexter belittled.

"Might as well go ask the ghost boy since he is partly your brother," Skulker pointed out, meaning it as nothing more as an idle thought.

"So in other words you simply don't care whether or not that her return might be the biggest change that can affect you all," Darren simplified, getting what they were talking about.

Then catching what the hunter had to say made some good sense. Getting a bit of a smirk on his face he replied, "You know what? I'll do just that. Why I didn't think of that before is beyond me. Thanks for the suggestion. Come on Alistair, let's go find him."

Quickly leading his friend out of the office, they left the ghosts in a stupor that looked like they were all slapped across the face, especially the robot who didn't think that he was going to be taken seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sixteen-year-old hero was in the basement lab of his house with his girlfriend and his friend who had the day off from his mayoral duties to work on some personal projects and offload the recent catch from the nightly patrols. As Danny grabbed the Thermons he said, "I'm surprised that there's only two ghosts out last night. I caught them so quickly I had time to get home to finish Lancer's report of the history of the Ghost Zone's royal lineage."

"I still can't believe that the school board decided to institute a class on the Ghost Zone, from the history to all the locations," Sam complained for the twenty-fifth time. "And most of this stuff we already know, so why bother?"

"Because Sam, that's just it," Tucker explained. "_We _already know what the class is going to teach. Nobody else does. The board felt that by teaching what the Zone was all about would better strengthen our understanding of what's in there. But that's just me repeating what they proposed at the meeting."

Inserting the canister into the slot and depositing the contents the ghost boy added, "And besides, we may even find out some stuff that we didn't figure out before. I think it's a great opportunity to take. But I'm still wondering why he made us write a report on Pariah Dark's family. I thought that he was the only one. Who knew that he was just the last generation before the lineage was ended."

Popping the bottle out the international hero turned around and was about the put the object back on the shelf where it belonged but the familiar sound of the Portal opening up made him spin right back around and fall into a defensive stance, ready for whatever might come out and attack. Seeing their friend getting ready to fight made the others grab a weapon and prepare for battle as well. And what stepped out surprised them all.

At about the same time Darren and Alistair were flying on their way to the Fenton Ghost Portal to ask Danny for his help and on the journey they were once again discussing the topic of why the younger could feel that he was meant for something greater but the elder knew what his job was from beginning to end.

"You're just stuck in your old set way of thinking, especially from your days in the Ancient Order," the fighter argued, not wanting to give up on what he knew was right.

"You're just stubborn to the facts, my young friend," the elder stated. "Like Clockwork I am able to see the events of the future but only fragments and what I've seen of you is what I've told you time and time again. Once the heir is found you are to protect her and show her what she must know and once she understands what she has to do you can pass on from this place. If you won't believe me I'm just going to have to let the course of time speak for itself."

"Fine with me," the stubborn ghoul agreed, finishing the conversation.

Seeing that the gate was approaching the black claded spirit was silently glad that the discussion was over, at least for the time being. When they arrived, they hovered in front of it for a few seconds then Alistair opened the hatches with his ancient power. Once they were slid open they stepped through to find the trio ready to fight at the drop of a hat. Keeping his composure Darren stepped up and asked, "Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom? We need to talk."

"Uh, sure. But who exactly are you and why do you look like my ghost half?," the young man inquired, slowing starting to get confused by the newcomers. "And how were able to open the Portal from the other side?"

"All will be explained in time, young one," Alistair answered, coming up and standing by his associate. "For now, we must explain why we are here and why we have come to you. The both of us are on a quest to bring change to the Ghost Zone, change that greatly impact the dimension as we know it. Our mission is to find the lost and supposedly nonexistent princess of the Ghost Zone, protect her, and show her what she is destined to be. We've brought this to a group of ghosts that had gathered to discuss the change they were feeling throughout and asked for their assistance, but they turned the offer down and directed us to you. So we have come to ask for your assistance, Danny Phantom. Will you help us bring our home finally into the light?"

Listening to what the older ghost had to say the halfa was really in a pickle. At first he was sure that he was just hearing things when the specter said they were trying to find a ghost that was supposed to not exist at all but the tone of his voice said that he knew that she was real and living somewhere he did not know. The hero also found it strange since he was writing a report on Pariah's family he never found anything on this. Something like this would definitely give him an A+ for sure.

"_No, no, focus Fenton. This is a serious situation here and you need to pay attention to this."_

These were two spirits that needed his help, and of course there's the other countries that might need his help at any given moment. He figured that if he did agree to it he could break, take care of the situation, then come back and get back to the search.

"_There you go. Now you're listening to what's going on. I know that they'll understand if we need to go take care of the condition first."_

It was either him still getting an overload of information or Danny was sure that he was hearing a voice inside of his head. Deciding to take a chance at it he asked mentally, _"Uh, whoever is in my head did you just talk to me?" _

"_Yes I did,"_ the voice replied. _"And I'm not a voice. I'm someone that even though you thought you got rid of almost a year and a half ago I was still there waiting for a surge of ectoplasmic power to revive me." _

"_Wait are you saying that this is my ghost half speaking?," _the human side inquired, getting into even more of a pickle.

"_Well, technically I am half of you but in reality I'm a past life of you and the ghost that looks a lot like me is my twin brother," _the ghost side explained. _"Since there were two of us and one of you one of us had to merge with you so that the past could be correct in its writing. At first my brother volunteered to do it but I stopped him and said that this was my purpose and his was meant for something else. I knew that he didn't want to see me go but I assured him that I would be alright and he agreed to let me go. And you know the rest from when it happened. The reason why I'm able to finally speak again is because of my brother's presence. We've always been connected and now that he's near here I am talking to you. Isn't that right, bro?"_

"_You always knew when I caught your mental brainwaves alive and kicking so to speak," _the elder sibling responded. "I'm sorry that my brother decided to interject like he did. I had forgotten that his mind had to lay dormant in order for you two to be bonded properly. But I need to warn you now that once he gets going he doesn't stop talking. Ever."

"I'll keep that in mind," Fenton remarked. "Well, I never go into anything big without Sam or Tucker, so I need to talk with them before I give my answer."

"That is fine by me," Alistair agreed. "Take as much time as you need to. We don't mind waiting a bit longer."

Nodding in reply, the threesome huddled together and talked about it, a couple times there was a bit of a heated argument but mostly it was calm and well spoken out. After about a good ten to fifteen minutes the team broke up and the halfa said to the two visitors, "Alright, we've talked about it, argued about it, but we decided to help you out with this. But we are going to need specifics on any signs that is her. Looks, clothes, anything."

"Of course," the former Ancient One acknowledged. "There is only one way to know that this is the young woman we've been searching for is by the necklace she wears. It is a golden oval locket with a cross made of pure ectocrystal inset into the lid. It was given to her when she was just born. When she was found by the Ancient Ones they tossed the trinket aside thinking that she should never know who her family really is or who she was born as, but one decided that she needed at least one thing to let her know that she was someone that had to be known. He volunteered to take the child here to Earth where he gave the baby the accessory back and hoped that she would do well and be proud of who she would grow up to be."

Paying attention to what the sign was the Goth couldn't help but notice how the old ghoul had said the end part and got the notion that he knew exactly which one was the volunteer. Looking right at him she clarified, "You were the one that brought her here and gave the locket back, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, my dear," the old ethereal being answered. "I knew that it was my real purpose to make sure that the young heiress was returned home and ready to assume her father's throne and her family's legacy, to turn it around and make into something worth respecting and honoring."

"So now that we are all going to work together to get this done, I have been wondering on whether or not we need to stay here or work from the Zone," Darren piped up. "Because in my opinion I think it would be good to stay in this dimension and work undercover. More eyes, more possibilities to find her I say."

"I agree," Alistair commented. "But in order to make this work we would need to have the rare shapeshifting ability that I know you don't have and I gave mine up so that the princess would be able to look like a human baby."

"Well, I think I might just have the answer to your dilemma," Tucker suggested. "For a few months now I've been working on a device that can camouflage the wearer to look like anything and everyone. I had meant it for cosplaying purposes but I think that this a better one. Willing to try it out?"

Giving it a couple of seconds of thought, the free brother responded, "Well, it does sound like a good option but will it work on a ghost? I'm always a bit precocious about stuff like this and I want to be cautious if or when we do test it."

"I can make some modifications for it to work with a ghost," the young mayor complied. "Just give me a few hours and I can have it ready for testing later this evening. And while I'm thinking on it, there's a curio shop in town in need of some new owners. Maybe you could use that a base of operations and a place to stay while you're here. Interested?"

"Did you say curio shop?," the ex Ancient One repeated, getting excited. "I love curios! It sounds like the perfect plan to me."

"Eh, so as long as Alistair's happy and content, I'm in agreement," the future bodyguard added. "And as to the plan for the device, it sounds good to me. Hope you don't mind if we stay here for now Danny, until Tucker returns."

"Oh, sure," the ghost boy said. "But I do need to go and tell my parents that we have some special guests and to not blast you apart molecule by molecule. They tend to cry 'GHOST!' first, shoot second, and ask questions later almost never. Hang on, I'll be right back."

Watching the young man head up the stairs, Tucker said that he needed to leave and get working on the device so he followed his friend up to the ground floor. A couple of minutes later the halfa came back down and informed, "Well, it took a bit of convincing but they're okay with it but for now I suggest that we stay down here until Tuck gets back."

Hearing that it was all clear, the two visitors couldn't help but look at each other with a bit of a worried look on their faces, their minds wondering what happened up there to make the hero say that they might need to stay downstairs at least until the techno geek returned.

A few hours later, Tucker was back and in the lab with the others working with Darren with the newly modified camouflage gauntlet. As the ghost was wearing the mayor was making a few adjustments for a proper fit, adequate power levels, and other things. Making one more tweak the young political official said, "Well, that should just about do it. Thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton giving me that crash course in ghost equipment I was able to reconfigure it so that it would work with ghosts and not against them. It still has the same concept of making you look like anything you want by your brain patterns and thought processes and the disguise programs will do the rest. Simple as that. Ready to go?"

"Yes and no," the wearer replied, a bit nervous. "I'm a little worried that my mind is going to all of a sudden get a picture of a horrible monster and turn me into that. But this would mean a lot for our quest so might as well get it over with."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself the tester closed his eyes and created an image in his head which the small machine picked up immediately and went to work, shifting his appearance to make him look like a human slightly older than the three friends. He now had black-streaked dark brown hair, his light gray skin brightened to a light cream color, and was wearing a a black tank top with a silver design that looked like some sort of winged creature, charcoal gray pants, and black leather biker boots. He had even ingeniously made the gadget look like a leather bracelet. When it was over the new human looked himself over and was surprised at how different he looked now. Turning to face his companion he asked, "Okay, how bad do you think I look? I know that you've got at least something to say about it."

"If you want my opinion so badly, then fine," Alistair retorted. "I think you look just like one of the living. Certainly is a good look from you since I can now tell you apart from your brother now."

"_Brother, could you please tell him that I resent that, please," _Danny's ghost side asked his sibling mentally, a bit ticked off at the remark.

"_Easy, Lukras. He's just saying that it will be easier for him to know which one of us he's talking to," _Darren soothed, trying to ease his brother's anger. _"It's nothing to get upset about."_

Observing the transformation Tucker was happy that is invention worked successfully and without a glitch. Pulling another one out that he had also modified he said while looking at the elder, "Alright, now that we know that the gauntlet works, I have another one that can be used. Willing to give it a go?"

Looking at the device, the former Ancient One wasn't willing to work with something so modern and unfamiliar to him but he knew that he had no choice in the matter. The ghost was on a mission and had to do everything necessary to see it through. Floating over to the young African American he replied, "If it is simple as what happened to Darren, then yes. Let's begin."

Nodding in reply the mayor got right to work repeating what he did with the other ghost's gizmo tuning to the same levels as before. Taking only a few seconds this time he nodded to the spirit saying that it was ready to go. Returning it the ethereal being concentrated and turned into a younger version of himself, still with gray hair but was now standing taller than everyone and was dressed in a light blue dress shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of dress shoes. Glancing at his friend he said, "Now this is what a proper disguise is supposed to look like. Let's just hope that you can pull that off without a hitch."

Giving an equalized glare to the old man the fourth teenager huffed, "No matter what you look like you still act like an old man."

Watching the two fight the three friends looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces then Danny cleared his throat to catch their attention and said, "With everything else that have to be taken care of, I guess we're now ready to start this journey and unravel this mystery once and for all."

"Yes, you are right," Alistair agreed, stopping the argument from progressing and looking at the international hero. "We are now beginning one of the greatest legends of all time."

* * *

And there you have it! The first episode of my version of a Danny Phantom season 4! Stay tuned to a brand new "episode" coming to you real soon!


	2. Shadow Lurking Evil

Okay, guys time for a brand new epsiode of my version of a DP season 4! Here in this installment our villains will be revealed and a new family is moving into town. Hmmm, I wonder who it is...well, either way onto the show!

DISCLAIMER: I'm sure we all know by now that I don't own Danny Phantom. And I'm dealing with it the best I can.

* * *

Danny Phantom

Season 4

Episode 2-Shadow Lurking Evil

A couple of days had passed since the two ghosts with the mission to find the missing princess of the Ghost Zone, protect her at all costs, and teach her of what she is meant to be partnered with Team Phantom to solve this mystery together and put the ghostly realm on a new path. To use as a cover so that the ghostly duo could move around amongst the living the town's youngest mayor Tucker Foley gave each of them a gauntlet that could sense brainwave patterns and in turn use the design programs installed in it to camouflage the wearer to look like anything they want to. After they were transformed the ghost-fighting team showed them the curio shop that was going to be used as a base of operations for the mission that the five had all agreed to take part of. Just to make sure that he could be able to spot the girl in question Darren, Danny's ghostly half's twin brother, was enrolled at Casper High as a junior just like the trio in case the unknown princess mysteriously started attending the school. Once everything was set the journey had begun and there was no turning back and forgetting the whole endeavor.

On this afternoon after closing the shop for the day the destined bodyguard had stepped out to take a walk around the neighborhood like he had done for the past few days, wanting to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary when suddenly he sensed something that wasn't normal to him. Shifting his glance around a bit he grew wary of everything that surrounded the ethereal warrior. Not feeling any better about the situation he decided to use a tatic that was one of his personal favorites to see if the enemy would show itself. Pretending that he was heading back to the store he kept a close eye on his background as several shadows bounced back and forth getting closer and closer. Just when the mystery figured that their target wasn't aware of their presence they leapt, never seeing the surprise attack coming. Sensing the fight coming the warrior instantly switched to his normal form and fired several ecto rays his precise aiming hitting all five attackers sending them straight to the ground. Walking up to writhing figures he inquired, "Alright, boys. I'm only going to ask this once. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

One ghoul shrouded in black slowly stood up, not wanting to be intimidated, answered in a unusual voice, "We are from the Society of Shadowhaunt. We want you and all that are involved with finding the lost princess destroyed and this mission stopped. The Dark family must never be able to assume the throne once again from the rightful heir of the Ghost Zone."

As he said this his comrades were up on their feet and standing together in a tight formation. Seeing his team strong once again, he added, "Be warned, soldier of fate. This is only the first encounter. There will be more in the quickly coming future. Much more."

Without another word the group disappeared in a sudden cloud of smoke blowing right into Darren who had to block being consumed by it with his arms. When it had disappeared he looked around to make sure that he was really alone. Transforming back into his human disguise the ghost made his way back to the shop, going through the back door since the front one would be locked by now. Walking into the large back room where his partner Alistair, the last surviving Ancient One, was working on an old clock when he heard, "Old friend, we have a big problem on our hands."

"What do you mean a big problem?," the elder ghost clarified, turning around to face the younger spirit.

"I mean that there's a group of ghosts that know what we're doing and are planning to stop us at every turn we take," the ethereal being answered, his temper quickly rising.

"What group, Darren?," the formerly titled ghoul asked, knowing that things were quickly getting out of hand.

Taking a breath to calm himself down the warrior replied, "They said that their name was the Society of Shadowhaunt. They explained that their objective was to stop anybody from looking for the princess and to restore the rightful heir to the throne."

Hearing this made the older gentleman's expression grew very grave. He was expecting some sort of rebellion to show their faces sooner or later but not one such as this. There had been a few discussions on this organization and none glorified them one bit. They were known to be cruel, vicious, and steadfast on their intentions. But how they knew that the duo was on this journey was a mystery that had to be solved. The thing that made it worse, though, was now they were involving three teenagers and one of them was the ghostly hero of the world. This was going to make them bigger targets and make a bigger threat for the town and for the Ghost Zone if their new enemies were to attack. All of this dwindled down into one conclusion: All five were going to have step up their game and find their new ruler quickly as possible before the worse came to pass. Looking at his partner he explained, "We now have a more dire situation on our hands here. I suggest we meet up with our companions to discuss our new tactics. We have to keep our eyes out now for any signs that the Society might try to derail us from our mission."

"Right," Darren agreed, heading towards the phone hanging on the wall. "I'll call them up and tell them to meet us here later so that we can explain the new developments in our operations."

* * *

A few hours later into the evening Team Phantom was heading for the curio shop wondering what was going on since the call came telling them that there was a new development in the case they agreed to take on. As they approached the back door it was suddenly swung open and revealed the halfa's ghostly twin brother standing in the doorway. Seeing the looks on their faces he explained, "Sorry about that. I sensed my brother's presence coming close and I thought that meeting you at the door would be the most appropriate thing. I never meant to make you a bit jumpy."

"Oh, that's okay," Danny replied, his body posture relaxing a bit. "It's just going to have to take some time to get adjusted to this whole 'past life' thing. So, what's the emergency?"

"It would be best that Alistair explain it better," the disguised phantom answered, showing everybody in and to the upstairs living room where the other cloaked ghost was waiting for the duo's guests.

Glancing to the entryway and watching the four come in the elder said to them, "Ah, you're finally here. Now we can get on with the business at hand."

When everyone was seated and comfortable the former Ancient One continued, "Earlier this afternoon Darren was attacked by a few ghosts that were from an organization called the Society of Shadowhaunt. And they know what we're up to."

"Uh, who exactly are the Society?," Sam asked.

"They are a league of ghosts who want the Dark family destroyed and the true rightful rulers restored to the throne," the centuries-old spirit responded, graven-voiced.

"Whoah, wait a minute. The rightful heirs? You're saying that there was another family that ruled the Zone before the Darks?," Tucker clarified.

Rubbing the back of his neck Alistair commented, "Well, that's where things get a bit tricky. There is no exact record of a previous royal line before the current one. We've always known that Pariah's family was the one in charge but now that this has come up it's really making me doubt of what our history is really supposed to be."

"Then I guess that class on the history of the Ghost Zone really is going to help us out after all," the halfa commented, seeing how things were strangely playing out. "Maybe we will be able to find out who the first family was and try to figure this part of the mystery."

"That is, if Lancer will be planning to be teaching that during the course," Sam pointed out, still doubting the lesson plan altogether.

"I'll see what the school board is going to do and get back with the info as soon as possible," the mayor told everyone, seeing the need to use his political power in the matter.

Nodding in agreement the elder ghost explained, "Very well, then. Starting tomorrow everyone has to be on guard in case some members might try to do something. Trust no one but yourselves. Anyone that you know may be overshadowed or will be a member posing as a human. The first note of suspicion must be informed so that we can figure out who it is and how they need to be stopped. Now, time for you three to get home and to bed. Your tutelage comes first before trying to defend both humanity and the ghosts that pass on to our world."

The trio nodding in agreement they treaded downstairs and let themselves out while the two ghosts sat in silence for a few minutes. Deciding to ask the question that was bugging him the entire time Darren inquired, "How do you know that they're going to try something tomorrow and not a few days from now?"

"I would say that it's an old ghost's intuition but it's a haunting vision that I've been getting for a few days now," the ethereal being that defeated the Ghost King long ago. "I know now that their next attack will be coming very, very soon."

* * *

The next day during the hours of operations for the school the four were heading to their class on the Ghost Zone, secretly whispering to each other who they saw were acting out of the ordinary or looking very suspicious to them. So far they didn't have a prime suspect but it didn't mean that one was going to pop up at the last second. After calling the school board earlier that morning to check on the lesson plans for the new curricular course Tucker had told the team that there was to be a special lesson on the beginning history of the Zone coming up in a few weeks so they didn't have long to figure out more on the Society. While they were walking in they noticed that the now usual slightly overweight bald man wasn't at his usual place at the blackboard writing out the day's lesson but a pale woman in a black dress suit with sleek black hair bound together in a low ponytail and reading glasses resting low on her face. Turning to face the group of students sitting before her she said to them, "If you are wondering where Mr. Lancer is today, he had to take a sudden leave of absence. He will be back tomorrow so none of you have to worry about how long I will be staying. For today, I will be filling in for him. If you have a question you can call me Ms. Hartstrom."

By the looks everyone had on their faces they really didn't care except when the class would finally be over. But to our four they had gotten their prime suspect the moment she had started explaining why she was there. Of course it would also explain why Danny's and Darren's ghost senses both went off at the same time. Pressing on the substitute then explained, "Today the lesson will be continuing the coverage of the Dark family line, this time pinpointing the last known king along with the secrets that he withheld at the time of his imprisonment."

Now that was starting to sound way too suspicious for the foursome. It was part of the lesson that they were learning during the week but the secrets weren't going to be discussed until later in the semester. Why the sudden jump was making the situation seem more and more distressing. But they couldn't do anything about it at the moment. All they could do was sit there and try to learn the best they can.

Turning around to write some stuff down the replacement teacher continued, "There have been many secrets that have been locked away with the tyrant, one stands out from the rest that clearly seems far-fetched and impossible. But in fact it is the last remnant of his family, the last possible hope that the Ghost Zone has for a ruler over it all."

That was the last straw for Darren, who now knew that this ghost had to be from the Society the moment the word "tyrant" left her mouth. Without trying to expose too much of what he already knew he raised his hand and asked, "So what you saying is that he somehow was in the care of his child before he was condemned to being locked up for eternity, right?"

"Correct," Ms. Hartstrom replied. "There were documents found to suggest that it was a few months before his sentencing that his wife had a baby daughter but passed on after giving birth leaving Pariah with his only child and facing imminent doom coming. However after being locked away the infant somehow disappeared no one knowing where she was or how she went missing."

Once again raising his hand the undercover warrior asked, "And how, pray tell, were these documents found? All of this seems a bit a little too extreme for me in my opinion."

The other three during this were giving him a look of disbelief at how far he was taking this but they were quickly catching on to what he was driving at and knew what he knew. As if they were thinking the same thought they sat and watched the experienced ghoul handle the situation the best he could without putting himself in some serious danger. The substitute staring at the student for a moment her thoughts contemplating at what exactly he was getting at but as to what was going to have to wait. Composing herself she answered, "Simple, actually. Researchers about seven months ago explored the castle and found said papers containing the birth certificate and other legal and official documentations. Is that a little less extreme for you?"

Getting a leery look on his face the disguised ghoul agreed, "Yes, it is."

Smiling, a bit of it looking a little bit creepy, she continued the lesson until the bell finally rang giving almost all of the students the blissful relief that they were wanting. Those teenagers rushing out of there the team were the last to leave keeping their eyes on the temporary teacher as they left the room. When she was alone several figures appeared from a black cloud of smoke ready to fight. Sensing them behind her she ordered, "They've figured me out. Prepare for battle. We end their little 'journey' today. You know what to do."

A collective murmer coming from the henchmen they retreated the way they came in while the woman kept staring out of the doorway her eyes glowing red with pure evil with a mysterious symbol glowing the same color on the side of her face.

* * *

Later on that afternoon as the last class change was occuring Team Phantom was heading to their respective classes when suddenly both senses were triggered and the ghost alarms were sounding sending everyone into a state of panic. The foursome quickly looking around they noticed the black smoke rising from the floor and Ms. Hartstrom coming through it. His suspicions proven true Darren stepped forward and demanded, "Alright, you Society scum, how do you plan on stopping us?"

"You really want to know how you're going to die, warrior of time?, the female specter replied, cruelly grinning. "Fine, but here's the thing: I never reveal how I do my work. Ghoulians, attack!"

At the signal the now materialized minions lunged forward quickly separating the group in three directions: Sam and Tucker in one way, Danny in another, and the eldest straight into an open room. Landing a few feet away the hero of the world was able to dodge another strike rolling far enough away to stand up and shout his standard battle cry, "I'm going ghost!," then flew straight into his adversary his fists charged up with ecto green energy firing his rays straight into the black-claded ghoul's stomach sending him up against a wall of lockers totally knocked out. After being flung into the open classroom it gave the soldier of fate the quick chance to deactivate his gauntlet returning to his true form and give the spirit that knocked him away a good knock to the chin sending his opponent right back out into the hallway. Flying out he set his sights on the leading ghoul who had now shifted to her true form: a ghoul with deep blue skin, burning red eyes, her hair remained flat but was unbound and curling around her face and back, a one-piece black jumpsuit with matching gloves that reached up to her shoulders, and dark gray high heel boots that zipped up to the middle of her thighs.

The strange red mark brightly glowing she grinned evilly showing her sharp teeth and charged straight for Darren tackling him and flinging the warrior down the hallway. Feeling himself flying away from the fight the twin corrected himself and skidded to a stop his temper completely shot. Pulling out his sword and lighting it up with ecto energy he sped through the air, swung his weapon up high, and brought it down just as he was about to collide with Hartstrom. Realizing what he was doing she through up a shield and block the strike and tried to push back while he put every bit of his strength into breaking the barrier. As they see-sawed between the offense and the defense the villainess growled, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. The Dark family are nothing more than false royalty and thieves who stole the kingdom from the rightful family. Just give up this whole endeavor and join us in our mission to restore the true blood to the throne. We could use someone like you in our ranks."

"Yeah right," the guardian of destiny turned down, pushing back harder. "I know what my path is supposed to take and that is to see the new light shine through the Ghost Zone and bring it into the future. And that light will be Pariah's lost daughter once we find her and show her the truth of who she really is. And you and your so-called society will be demolished and brushed into the past for good."

With a final surge of adrenaline he brought the blade the rest of the way down cracking the shield. Moving back a couple of inches Hartstrom looked at him with a hint of shock in her eyes as he shot a beam at the broken defense breaking it apart and connecting to her spectral body sending her sliding on her back and into opposing wall of lockers. Seeing that this fight was turning south the member of the evil group undsteadily got to her feet and seethed, "Round one goes to you, then. But be warned I will be back with a swifter force that will be the end to you all. Including the elder. Until then the next moment may be your last."

Disappearing into a cloud of black smoke Darren glared at the spot for a few seconds then turned to see that the others had dispatched the Ghoulians while he was dealing with their captain. Walking back to them he told them, "Well, I can definitely say that their higher-ranking members are strong indeed. We are going to have to be on our guard for a while because she is definitely going to be back with a stronger threat than the one she brought today. As soon as everything is clear go to the shop and inform Alistair of what happened. We're going to need his help to figure out how to beat them back once they surface."

The trio nodding in agreement the soldier reactivated his disguise while Danny shifted back to his human half and joined the other students as the rest of the institution was being checked over for any other ghosts that might have been lurking around the hallways.

Once it was safe the four grabbed their stuff from their lockers and booked it for the curio store, bowling over several people in the process, arriving at their destination in a matter of minutes. Taking a few minutes to catch their breath they entered the front door, finding Alistair behind the counter rearranging a few nick knacks in the glass case. Seeing the group enter he said, "Well, by the way you guys are looking I'd say the Society attacked you during school."

"Yeah they-," Darren started to agree, but stopped when he realized that his partner already knew what had happened. "Wait how did you know that it was Shadowhaunt?"

"Oh, maybe because it was broadcast across the news station about an hour after the attack," the former Ancient One pointed out with a bit of a snarl in his voice. "When they were describing the ghost that was leading the enemy they had mentioned a strange symbol and I knew that it had to be the ones that are trying to stop us from completing our goal. Since she managed to get away we have to make sure that we can be prepared to fight her next time and win."

"But how can we?," Danny asked, seeing that his ghostly half's identical brother had a lot of trouble during his fight with Hartstrom. "We don't know what kind of powers that spectress has that we can oppose or turn against her."

Putting on a straight face the elder spirit told them, "Well luckily for all of us I contacted some of my knowledgeable friends in the Zone and found out a numerous amount of information that will help us in our next battle. I learned that the ghosts who enlist themselves with the Society have their marks placed on certain areas on their spectral bodies that pertain to their certain skills and powers. Since our current enemy has hers on her face, it would mean that her main skill would have to apply to her speaking ability. So we would have to figure out how to silence her so that she won't have a chance to use that capability."

Suddenly getting an idea Tucker piped up, "Don't worry, leave the technicalities to me on this. I've got a plan that just might help solve our problem. Call me if you guys need something, I'm off to my lab!"

Dashing back out the techno geek mayor left the others in a confused wake, wondering what exactly he was thinking and what he was going to be inventing now. After he left an awkward tension started to set in which got uncomfortable very quickly. Clearing his throat Allstair commented, "Okay, now that we have somewhat of a gameplan going I guess all we can do now is wait and see what will come. You two go ahead and go on home. I have to shut the shop down for the night."

"Alright then," the halfa agreed, taking his girlfriend's hand and heading for the door. "We'll call you if we find anything out or get suddenly attacked out of nowhere."

The elder giving his nod in reply the couple walked out followed behind by the old ghoul who locked the door after them. Staying at the door for a few minutes the warrior walked up and asked, "You know something that you're not telling us. Did you have a vision of something coming?"

"Something like that," the old Ancient One admitted. "All it detailed was a girl with a grayish black cat with her parents standing behind her. It really didn't show anything else."

"That could mean anything," Darren pointed out, turning away and walking back to the counter. "It could be telling us that someone new is coming or we have to go to find her or what else. For all we know it's just absolute nonsense. Can't believe that I'm asking this, but what do you think it is?"

Sighing the centuries-old specter looked at his old friend and replied, "I think that it's a sign that something important is coming and we have to be ready for it."

A couple of days passed since the fight and the team was on edge as they were keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of Hartstrom and her goons coming back for another brawl. During that time the technical genius had designed and created a device that transformed into a clamp that surrounded the bottom half of a ghost's face and cuts off their ability to use their mouth. All it needed was a bit of ecto energy to power it up and it was ready for battle. Compacted into a small metal ball it was in Danny's pants pocket at all times just in case the moment came to use it. On their way to school that morning the four were giving each other their updates from when they last met each other and was the same as always: no sign of Shadowhaunt appearing in the city. As they walked up the stairs to the high school the group could feel that something wasn't right in the area. Just as Sam reached for the door an ear-splitting scream erupted from the inside blasting the doors open and blowing them back across the street. After landing harshly into the ground both ghostly fighters got to their feet, transformed, and started for the institution the younger hanging back to tell his friends, "Try to get everyone that escapes to safety and call my parents. And Tuck, the Thermos if you please."

"You got it, dude," the young politician replied, grabbing the familiar cylinder out of his backpack and tossing to the town hero.

Easily catching the containment device the halfa gave a reassuring smile to the two then dashed off after his team member who was already inside trying to fly through the mass of high schoolers who trying to run for the exit from the horde of Ghoulians that were trying to take some of them as hostages. Stopping to help the stragglers the destined bodyguard turned back to see the minions discover him and go on the attack. Suddenly getting swarmed by the platoon Darren was fighting off as many as possible when he sensed his friend come up from behind and helped with the siege. Blowing away several ghosts at once the elder spirit said, "Danny, go! I can handle this situation. You have to find Hartstrom and defeat her before she gets the chance to bring the entire school down!"

"Right!," the ghost boy agreed, taking off again. "And don't worry, help is on the way. Taken that my mom is the one driving the RV."

The soldier of fate nodding in approval and continuing his fight the younger half spirit took off following his gut instinct to where he needed to go. Meanwhile in the auditorium the Society higher-up was pacing the length of the stage left to right waiting for one of the two protectors to show up for this climatic duel. If her Howl wasn't sufficient enough then she was going to have to take some drastic measures. Sucking in a huge breath of air the banshee was just about to release another scream when the double doors burst open to reveal Phantom in the doorway ready to fight. Exhaling and cruelly grinning her creepy grin Hartstrom snarled, "Well, it's about time that you showed up. I'm going to have to count you tardy for being so late."

"Then I'll just have to make this easy and finish this early to make up the time," the ghost boy cracked back, smiling a mischievous grin.

Quickly scowling the Shadowhaunt member launched off the platform firing off several ghost rays that silver-haired specter evaded and shot through the ceiling wanting to keep the damage to the school as little as possible. Looking back he saw that his opponet was following him just like he wanted he passed through the roof and into open air the two opposed each other only a split second later they each threw all their best powers at each other, both avoiding the blasts until one got Danny in the chest and sent him crashing into the top of the school. Figuring that she had gotten the upper hand the evil ghoul floated down and cackled, "You see? There is no way that you can defeat all of us who are in the Society. We have abilities and strengths that you cannot imagine. You were foolish to take on this mission and now I will have the honor of destroying you so that the true king of my world can take what is rightfully is!"

Leaning up from his spot the world hero pulled out the sphere and quickly charged it up, making it look like he was preparing to fire another strike, and remarked, "You know, you just talk way too much."

Feeling the device buzz in his palm he chucked it with all of his muster the invention expanding while it flew in the air and quickly clamped itself squarely over the evil being's mouth cutting off the laugh she was crying out. Having no idea what just happened she started to freak out and claw at the restraint trying everything she could to get it off. Glaring daggers at the boy she screamed in pure rage yet only the muffled outburst coming through. Using a last ditch effort she dived for the roof hoping to knock her enemy off but he was ready for this. Pulling out the Thermos he uncapped and activated it, the familiar blue stream of energy catching the banshee in its grip and pulling her inside at the same time she trying to struggle to break free. But it was too late as she was sucked inside and caught for good. Twisting the cover back on he quipped, "And that is how you get rid of a loudmouth in less than five seconds flat."

Phasing back down to the ground level he flew through the hallways reaching the point he left his ghostly side's other half who had dispatched the Ghoulians with the help of Jack and Maddie who were seeing to the aftermath of the battle. Seeing that the three were probably outside he jogged to the front door where the usual news crews were covering the story when one reporter saw him exit and ran right up to him and asked, "Danny Phantom, do you have any report as to what happened here at the school today?"

"Yes, it was a ghost that had attacked the establishment but thanks to my friends and family we have captured the culprit and saved the board from having to pay for any major damages made," the savior of the world answered, the joke at the end making everyone laugh.

After a few more interviews the ghost boy managed to break away and find his companions who were off to the side watching him go through of the motions of being a worldwide hero. Walking up to him while shaking the canister he said, "Tuck, you came through again. That contraption came through like a charm."

"Eh, at least I have a moment to shine here and there," the mayor humbly agreed.

Everyone laughing at the comment Mr. Lancer came up to them and inform, "Danny once again you saved us all! And surprisingly managed to keep saving your now higher grades through times like these. With everything that's happened school's been cancelled for the rest of the day to clean up the rubble and get things back in order. Enjoy your free day, children!"

As he walked off they all knew that it was really him that was going to enjoy it more than they would. Shifting back to his normal form the young man went to see his parents off, telling them that he was going to be with the gang for the day which they agreed to then drove off back to FentonWorks to get back to their previous task before being called away to the dilemma. Regrouping with the others they headed down to the Nasty Burger for an early lunch.

Later on that afternoon the foursome were headed down a street where the more fancier houses were located they were joking and laughing while coming down the road was a large moving truck that rolled to a stop in front of a green house that was a few hundred yards behind the friends. Behind it was an expensive car that was carrying a small family that was definitely from out of town. Seeing the high-class model roll in made the group stop and watch the scene before them play out. Coming to a stop the trio stepped out while the crew from the company was unloading the cargo they were being paid to transport. Continuing to observe the events taking place Sam retorted sourly, "Great, another rich family to clog up the social system. Just what we need around here."

"I don't know Sam," Darren countered, getting an uneasy look on this face. "There's something about this that seems awfully familiar for some reason."

Watching the family gather around each other and see their possessions being carried into the house the young girl turned back to the car, reaching into the back seat for something but whatever it was was blocked by the height of the vehicle. Unable to figure out what it was that was common about the situation the warrior suggested, "Well, I can't remember what it is. You guys want to go see what's playing at the theater?"

"You bet," the other agreed in unison, all of them walking away towards the downtown area towards the movie house.

Never even noticing the quartet walking away the young woman, her long black hair tied up in a half ponytail shining in the late afternoon sun, leaned back up with a cat covered in greyish black fur in her arms turning back to rejoin her parents as the trio walked in to their new home, never knowing of the events that were soon to take place in their lives.

And there ends the second episode of the season! Sorry for it being so late (no thanks to the cruel demon that is writer's block) but I will get back onto a somewhat of a permanent schedule for the updates of this. See you all next time!


	3. Old Routine, New Problems

Alright guys, here comes the third episode of my version of a Danny Phantom season 4! In today's installment a new student comes to Casper High and causes all kinds of mayhem. At the same time a new ghost appears and challenges the team to their limits as the next attack from Shadowhaunt could cost them a second victory. So stay tuned!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom. Nope. Never going to happen. (But I wish...)

Danny Phantom

Season 4

Episode 3-Old Routine, New Problems

The next morning as Team Phantom was walking into the school they had seen that there was still some areas blocked off by orange cones and "do not cross" tape from what happened the day before. The previous day the halfa and his ghost side's twin brother had fought off the forces from the Society of Shadowhaunt, a legion of ghosts who were bound to the single goal of stopping the destined bodyguard and the last surviving Ancient One, Alistair, from completing their journey of finding the lost princess of the Ghost Zone and restoring the Dark family to the throne. While the elder ghost was fighting off the underlings known as Ghoulians the ghostly hero of the world had gone up against Hartstrom, a fake substitute teacher who was a banshee and a member of the league, and defeated her using a clamping device that Tucker had designed and the Fenton Thermos. Once he delivered the culprit to Walker's prison he had advised the warden that there would be more of her kind coming in. While they were approaching their lockers to grabbed their supplies for the first class of the day the quartet had no idea that there was a new student walking through the front door. Even though she had finished moving in last night the young girl from the day before was taking her time to walk into the new school in her previous institution's uniform which was a maroon dress suit with a white undershirt, black high heels, and a black tie. Clutching her portfolio bag's handle and stepping inside she could feel pairs and pairs of eyes on her as she traversed to the front office to pick up her schedule, locker combo, and other forms. While on her way she passed by the four who had stopped what they were doing and watch her pass. Getting a glimpse of her outfit the young mayor asked his friends, "She must have gone to one fancy school. Do you think she was with that family that was moving into that house last night?"

"Could be," Sam answered. "She certainly has the same hair color as the one we saw getting out of the car."

Hearing the conversation the new student stopped, whipped around, and glared with her turquoise-emerald green gaze and snapped, "Or how about keeping your observations to a more private conversation and out of the open air, shall we? Talking about someone while they are walking by and if they are new in town or not is something you shouldn't be discussing in a social setting."

Turning back and walking down the hall her body language clearly displaying her frustration the small group were shocked at how she lashed out at them like that. Getting an insulted look on her face the Goth spat, "Okay, now that was just rude. All we did was just wonder aloud whether or not she was with the family we saw last night. She didn't have to just blow up like that."

"Maybe she has some insecurities that cause her to be so guarded like that," Darren suggested, wondering why she had put up such a defense while she had yelled at them.

"Insecurities? With that temper?," Danny pointed out. "There is no way that someone with that kind of fire of an anger would never have anything like insecurities to hold them back from saying what's on their mind. Just ask my sister."

Giving the ghost boy a bit of a if-you-say-so look the warrior of fate responded, "Well, either way, we had better keep out of her way for the time being until she calms down enough for us to apologize for insulting her. Come on, class is going to start without us."

The twin taking the lead the other three followed behind as they walked into their English class, Mr. Lancer busily getting his last few things ready to teach his lesson. While the four were taking their seats the new girl had returned with what she had picked up from the secretary and sat down in an empty desk in the front and started pulling a writing pad and a fancy pen from her business-type bag. When the tardy bell rang, signaling the start of the class, the middle-aged man spoke, "Alright class, before we get back into our study of Edgar Allen Poe's work, we have a new student joining us today. If you will come up here and make a quick introduction we can get to work."

Nodding in agreement the new kid got up, stood in the front of the room and said In a tone that clearly displayed her skills in speaking in front of an audience, "Hello everyone. I am Nyreena Savaridin and I just transferred from Bralesford Prep in New York. I was part of the gymnastics team, theatre and choir groups, and speech and debate."

Throwing another glare to the team she added, "And I would appreciate it if you all did not not discuss my being new here in public. I wish to be treated simply as a normal student with a new face. Thank you."

Returning to her seat Lancer commented, "Don't worry Ms. Savaridin, I'm sure that we will all do our part to respect your wishes as best as we can. Now, returning to where we left off from yesterday, Poe was generally considered the inventor of the detective fiction genre but who can tell me what other genre he was credited for his contribution?"

Before Sam even had a chance to raise her hand to answer, the young Goth knowing the right answer, the transfer had hers high in the air like a bolt of lightning and responded, " That would be science fiction, sir."

"Very good," Lancer complimented. "And I was expecting Ms. Manson to be the one to get that one. So, on the topic of our author he worked on many great pieces of poetry and prose throughout his career. But thee was one piece that put his name on the map of the great writers. Can anyone tell me what that work is?"

Determined to get this one Sam was patiently waiting for the teacher to ask his next question, her hand ready to shoot up into the air. Knowing the right answer again the Goth's muscles tensed up as her appendage was about to raise up but faster than she could realize the new girl had beat her once more and answered, "It's his first poem entitled 'The Raven', published in January of 1845."

Surprised by who had piped up again the middle-aged man praised, "Correct. I must say for once it's nice to have someone else who knows a lot about literature besides our resident English professional. They must have had a extensive literary program at Bralesford or something."

"Oh, it was quite extensive," Nyreena agreed with a smirk playing on her lips. "In fact, Poe and other authors like him were an entire subject. They had a lot of different topics that we could choose from to build our curricular. The school board there wanted us to learn what we wanted to learn so that it could benefit what we wanted to study in college. I guess you can say that my prep school is certainly more interesting than a regular high school. No offense, Mr. Lancer."

"None taken," the instructor replied, continuing on with the lesson.

As he started to speak again the young woman casted a second glance at the team showing her smirk then slitting her eyes a bit her strange blue-green gaze telling them that they had no chance of beating her that day.

As lunch time rolled around the foursome were picking up their food from the lunch lady then headed to their usual table and started to chow down, discussing what they did in their last classes. The conversation turning to what happened in Lancer's class Sam angrily spat, "I cannot believe that she answered those questions faster than I could. I know everything there is to know about Edgar Allen Poe and yet that rude little witch still manages to get to the answer before me!"

"Come on Sam," Danny said, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "You heard what she said about those special classes. She probably couldn't help but be able to answer faster than you could. Besides you probably know more of the unknown details about Poe anyways."

"Well, that is true," the ghost boy's love agreed, feeling a bit better. "There are some things that do not need to be taught to students from what I learned out of my books."

Seeing that she was in a better mood the halfa smiled and pointed out, "See? All you gotta know is that you know a lot more stuff than she does and you won't have to worry about her pushing your buttons."

Giving him a kiss as a sign of thanks the independent girl was about to eat another bite of her salad when her vision glanced over to the door and her happy moment quickly faded away. Coming through the entrance was Nyreena with her pride glowing. The other three seeing who had arrived they watched as she grabbed a tray, filled it with food, and walked right passed them to an empty table in the back, observing as she sat down and began to eat alone in silence. After taking a few bites the transfer reached into her bag and pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil, starting to draw something onto the bounded paper. Studying her every movement Darren was having some underlying suspicions about the way she acted during their first class. The way the young woman was so quick on the draw, how she had anticipated Sam's actions and the glint in her eye when she looked at them again. All of it was far too familiar to him but the ghostly warrior just couldn't place where he knew it from. Noticing that the halfa's twin brother was staring right at the new girl Tucker inquired, "Dude, is everything okay? You've got that look on your face that saying somethimg's troubling you big time."

"It's true," the destined bodyguard admitted, his focus never wavering. "There's something about the way she performed during the lesson that's been bothering me. The way she could anticipate every move, every question. It's familiar to me but I just can't place where I know it from."

Listening to what his new friend said the hero of the world suggested, "How about asking Alistair? He might be able to figure out what it is."

Nodding in agreement the disguised enigma replied, "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll ask him as soon as I get back to the shop after school."

At that moment Dash Baxter, Paulina Gonzales, Star Johnson, and Kwan Park headed over to Nyreena's table, intent on informing her of the place she held on the high school hierarchy chain. Surrounding her from behind it made the new girl stop drawing, turn around to look at the four of the most popular kids in the school, turn back around while asking at the same time, "Uh, what exactly are you doing? Because if you're thinking of ganging up on me it's not going to work. A little thing like bullying is not going to do anything to my rock solid confidence. Now, if you don't have anything else to do, I would like to finish my lunch in peace."

"Rock solid confidence? Did you hear that guys? Looks like we can't do anything to her after all," the quarterback pointed out, acting like his plans were washed up.

"I don't know about that," the head cheerleader disagreed, noticing the designs that were filling up the page's blank space and getting an idea.

Unexpectedly snatching the book out of Nyreena's hands the two girls started to flip through it and cruelly laugh the creations. Suddenly seeing her possession being ripped out of her fingers the uniformed woman shot up out of her seat and glared at the group, threatening, "Hey, how dare you take that from me. If you don't return that to me this instant you are going to see a side of me that you will wish never to see again."

"If you're talking about these aweful ideas then it's definitely something we don't want to see again," the Latina girl teased, laughing even more.

Laughing even harder the blonde agreed, "Yeah, because these stink worse than the cafeteria's meatloaf!"

Tossing the book high into the air the foursome walked away still cackling as Nyreena jumped up, flipped in the air grabbing the book at the same time, and landing perfectly in the asile. Straightening up she quickly checked her possession over to see if there was any damage, to her relief there were none, then headed back to her table and sat down. Putting the sketchbook back into her bag the new girl stared at the table and picked at her food, not being able to believe that they were able to shake her like that. Watching the whole thing happen Team Phantom were just as baffled at the scene that just played out before them. Seeing the confident girl just retreat into a discomforting shell in a matter of seconds was very troubling. But before they got a chance to go over and see if she was okay the bell rang for class which meant checking on her was going to have to wait. As they threw away their trash and walked out they didn't notice that the former prep school student was already gone and in her next class doing her best to the situation behind her and keep her attention up so that she could be as attentive as possible.

After class had been dismissed for the day Darren said goodbye to the team then sped off the to the curio shop, the question that he had for his old friend burning his cerebellum. Entering the store the disguised Ancient One called out, "About time you got back. Would you mind bringing the clocks out so that they can be put on display?"

Setting his satchel down and picking up the two timepieces the young ghost headed into the main area where Alistar was rearranging a few things on a shelf. Setting the time keepers down on the counter the warrior asked, "My friend I need to ask you something. There is a new student attending the high school and she was, how to put it, able to answer Lancer's questions faster than anybody else could. But it wasn't because she just knew the answers. It was like she was able to see who was going to raise their hand and beat them to the punch. I was wondering if you were able to figure out what this was."

Listening to the story the elder spirit was considering the possiblities of what the person in question possessed he suggested, "It sounds like she has some psychic abilities that she has been honing for some time. It's definitely something that we have to watch out for in the future."

"Wait, are you suspecting that maybe she is a Shadowhaunt member?," the fighter for time inquired.

"I'm not saying that," the former enemy of the old king denied. "I'm just saying with that kind of mental power she either could be a target for them or turn into a potential ally in their favor. We have to be sure that-wait, what? This person's a she?"

Unsure of why his friend was asking this now the ghostly twin replied, "Uh, yeah. Does it matter what her gender is at this point?"

Giving the younger ethereal being a look of "ya think?" and responded, "At this point, yes it does. What does she look like?"

Feeling like he was being belittled Darren described, "She's got black hair with a little ponytail, blue-green eyes, athletic body, and a easily inflammed temper. She hounded on Sam just for discussing whether or not she was new or not."

"Then it is as I thought," Alistair mumbled, the description of the young woman matching the one from his last vision. "Do you remember my previous revelation of the girl with the cat with her parents standing behind her? She and the new student are one and the same. But the only way to know for sure is to either see her with the cat or with her family. But how to see will be the tricky part."

"Well, how about a big blowout sale?," the warrior suggested, still a bit suspicious about the whole thing but was willing to go along with the plan. "I'm sure that it will do the trick to at least attract her and one of her parents."

Taking it into consideration the former Ancient One thought it was a good idea as well. Something as big as that was bound to acquire some good business and if planned just right would bring the girl in question right to them. Getting a rather agreeing expression on his face he complied, "It does sound like it would be the best course of action to take. And it would bring in some revenue for the shop. How about we get the others in on this and plan this out and make it as big as possible."

Nodding in reply the young "man" headed for the wall phone and said, "Good idea. Those three will be the ticket to pulling this off. With Tucker being mayor he can handle the advertising, Sam can handle the organization, and Danny for the media coverage we can solve this little mystery once and for all."

Later on that evening the four teenagers that had tormented Nyreena earlier had gathered in a alleyway, a very unusual place for them to meet unless there was something else going on underneath the surface. Circling up the blonde haired football player stated, "Well, this was certainly quite a day, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah," the Latina girl agreed, chuckling a bit. "Especially with the success of getting right to the heart of that new girl. Even with that confident front that she put up she was still able to crack with ease."

"Definitely," the other blonde added. "How can she even think that those designs would measure up, anyways? She's got absolutely no chance to make it!"

Grinning in cruel glee the other jock commented, "She's has to go on our permanent torture list for sure!"

All four laughing evilly their eyes shift from their normal colors to a bright evil red and a familiar symbol appeared above their hearts, meaning that the Society was up their old tricks once again. As they quieted down a bit a sudden shadow darting above them caught their attention which changed the mood very quickly. Wondering what that was the quartet phased out of their hosts' bodies and went after it leaving the unconscious teenagers to crumple in a heap around each other. And what they would discover would have made them very intrigued at the prospects that came with it.

After the final class had let out for the afternoon Nyreena had gone over to the local dance studio to get her final paperwork in so that she could attend her new class, then to the gym so that she could repeat the process for that course. Finishing her business the young woman headed home, still feeling a bit defeated at what was said to her during lunch. Yet it was baffling to her at how they were able to break her so easily. It was like that they had the ability to find the one thing a person cares about the most and use it against them. But she dismissed it as a passing thought as she turned the corner onto her street. Reaching her house the girl stepped in, greeted her parents like she always did and headed up to her room the place of peace and comfort that she could take solace in. Opening the door the grayish black cat she called Cobrinak, pronouced Cobranik to everyone who asked, meowed his usual greeting, jumped off the bed and twisted around the artist's legs telling her how much he missed his owner during the day. Smiling at the display of affection she picked him up into her arms and stroked his fur telling him, "Oh Cobi, today was probably the worst day ever! People who were rudely talking about me and stabbing me in the heart with my perspective clothing line was just too much to bear. Who knew that public school could be this harsh in this day and age? Things were much more simpler in private school."

The feline looked up at her, as if he was able to understand the conversation, mewed a response back to which she replied, "I know, it's a new experience for me and I should just learn to adjust to the new settings and all but I thought it was going to be a lot easier than it was going to be. And now that I think about it I shouldn't have snapped at that girl like I did."

Giving a questioning glint in his bright green eye Nyreena responded, "There was this girl, definitely a Goth by her apparel, who was talking about me as I was passing by and of course my very, very short temper had to explode and I unleashed it, telling her how rude it was to discuss whether or not if I was new or not and should keep it to a more private conversation. I didn't even realize what I said until I got to the office and I felt so bad but as usual I kept it under wraps and didn't let anybody see my change in expression. And yes, before you ask that question I will find her tomorrow and apologize. I'll just start tomorrow off with a fresh slate and retry adjusting to all of this."

Seeing that things were better Cobrinak reached up and rubbed his cheek against hers, saying that he was glad that she was going to make things right. Jumping down to the floor he walked over to the open window and jumped onto the sill looking out then at her, inquiring about a very private subject. Crossing her arms the young designer told her furry companion, "Well, of course I am. Just after dinner and homework of course. There are a couple of requirements that I have to do first, you silly pussycat."

With that she opened the door to her walk-in closet, closed the door for a few minutes and emerged wearing her usual casual attire of a button-up tucked in deep teal blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of her upper arms, a dark grey vest, dark green pants that stop just below her knee, a silver stretchy belt, and black ankle high wedge boots. Picking him up again she carried him down to the kitchen where her mother, Theresa, was finishing making dinner while the woman's daughter grabbed a can of cat food, opened it up and scooped the contents into a pet dish and setting the meal down so that the feline could have its evening meal then head back upstairs for another nap. Watching her pet munch away the older woman asked, "So how was your day, dear?"

"I guess you can say that it was an eventful one, to say the least," the young woman answered while she pulled down some plates and pulled some silverware from a drawer. "You were right when you said that the public education system was going to be very different from what I was used to."

"So I take it that it was not what you were expecting?," the chef gussed while following the desginer out to the dining room with a pot and setting it in the middle of the table while it was being set.

"Not in a million years," Nyreena agreed, putting the last fork into place while hearing another set of footsteps coming into the room.

Those footsteps belonged to the girl's father known as Thomas Savaridin, owner of a small company called Savaridin Industries who moved to the smaller city so that it could finally get a better market without having to compete for it against larger corporations. Smelling the tantalizing aromas of food waft throughout the house he came to see if the meal was ready to eat. Hearing the last part of the conversation he asked, "What's not in a million years?"

Turning to look at her father his daughter replied, "Me thinking that public school and private school were ever going to be the same. As always, I learned the hard way that they're two completely different worlds from each other."

"Heh, heh, then you're mother was right after all," he teased while getting a glare from his wife who knew that he was joking.

The trio helping each other bring the last of the cooked food to the table they ate their hearty meal, telling each other what happened during the day. When they were hungry no longer the dirty dishes were carried back to the kitchen where the leftovers were stored away and everything cleaned and put away. Telling her parents that she was heading upstairs to do her homework then take a walk the aspiring fashion creator headed back upstairs to her bedroom, pulled her assigned work out of her bag and finished it with her usual lightning quick speed, then grabbed a light jacket and headed out letting her family know that she would be back soon. Pacing herself she made it about two blocks from her residence when out of the blue she ducked down an alley, making sure that nobody had seen her go that way or was following her and see what she was going to do.

About that same time Team Phantom was out on patrol, the one and a half ghosts taking the skies while the others took to the streets to keep their eyes out for any signs of the Society or any other type of attack. As Danny was flying along he descended down to a rooftop for a bit of a break and decided to call the others for some updates. Tapping a button on his Fenton Phone he called, "Sam, Tucker, Darren? Anything happening on your end?"

"All clear my way," the Goth answered her boyfriend, finding nothing in the part of the city that she was located in.

"Same here," the techno geek agreed, zooming along the street on his motorized scooter.

"Nothing to report on my-," the warrior almost replied, only to be cut off by something in the background.

Getting concerned the halfa asked, "Darren? Is everything okay?"

"Hang on. I'm going to check it out and get back to you," the fighter for time hung up, going after what interrupted him.

Just before he answered his ghostly twin's request for an update the other twin was coasting above the city diving down to just floating above a building that was near the alleyway where the quartet was in. Staring off into the distant horizon of the night sky he was admiring the beauty when all of a sudden something zoomed behind him, so fast that it made him spin around a few times. Making himself stop before he got too dizzy he searched around to find what had done that when the call came in to which he answered, almost finishing his sentence when four more blurs sped by spinning him once more. Slowing to a stop, a nauseous feeling quickly setting in after, he told the other that he was going to check things out and get back to them with an answer. Jetting off after the two sets of unrecognizeable objects all three were following each other for a long while when to no one expectations the first blip stop on the top of a structure, right the edge, and looked below then back at her pursuers causing the group to abruptly halt in their aerial tracks and the silver-haired spirit to pull up as well. First observing the four in front of them they were giving off the vibe that they were definitely up to no good and it was the same one that he got from Hartstrom from their first confrontation. It could only mean one thing: they were from Shadowhaunt and were on the prowl once again.

Then taking a look at the lone ethereal being and was nearly knocked off of his balance. It was a young woman with pure white skin, a huge mane of royal blue hair, the glaciest of ice blue eyes, and wearing a half black, half blue off-shoulder mini top with dark gray biker gloves, a black choker with a single glittering sapphire hanging from it, a black mini skirt with a scabbard belt hanging off her right hip with said sleeve attached holding a sword inside, medium gray knee-high leggings, and blue mid-shin high heeled boots. Giving the evil group a cold glance the leader sneered, "Well, this is quite a surprise. Never expected that you would look like this. What do you think, my companions?"

"I'd say that we have a new permanent for the list, once we find what she cherishes the most in her heart," the second responded, grinning in cruel malice.

"Oh, I agree," the third added, laughing a bit at the same time. "I do hope that it's as big as the one we got to today."

Recognizing what they were talking about Darren realized that the villains in front of him had to have been overshadowing the teens from lunch. Even he knew that they couldn't be that cruel without having some sort of power to boost it. Deciding to pipe in he interrupted, "Then I don't suppose that I could ask that you guys are from the Society and have been ordered to cause some chaos in town, right?"

The quartet whipping behind them to see who had said that the fourth returned, "Lucky guess, there. Hey, I know you! You're that warrior that's working for that decrepit old Ancient One! Ooohhh, we've been wanting to meet you. To end you and your partner, that is!"

"Then can I at least your name before you finish me off?," the soldier of fate requested, quickly coming up with a plan at the same time.

"Why, we're Catastrophe, of course!," they said together, linking each others' arms as they spoke and their marks glowing on their hearts.

The destined bodyguard giving them a look of confusion Ca, the third, explained, "Our names are the syllables that make up the word catastrophe. Why we were named that as kids we still have no clue to this day."

Boggled even more the uniformed ghost inquired, "Hold on, you guys are related?"

"Of course," Phe, the fourth, answered. "As soon as we were born we never been without one or the other. A real pain if you ask me but you just can't choose family, right?

"Right," Tas and Tro, the first and second, complied together.

Speaking together again they warned, "And us four always working together as one the future reign of the Dark family will cease before it has begun!"

"Ahem?," the other ghost interjected, clearing her throat. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about but can we get back to the subject of why you all of you are following me?"

"Uh, can't you see that we are having a conversation over here?," the eldest of the siblings pointed out, looking behind his shoulder at her. "How about waiting your turn until we finish things with him for good? Then we can break your heart piece by piece until there's nothing left but you wallowing in pain and misery."

Appalled by what he said Darren started to float over but stopped when he noticed out of the corner of his eye the young woman had lifted back into the air and went straight for the ghost that had threaten her. Grabbing him by the shoulder, by some amazing strength, she spun him around and pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt she informed, "Let me tell you something you pompous wind bag! No one, not even you and your family, talks to me that way! And just to let you know, anybody that does learns real quick not to do it twice."

"So what are you going to do, little girl?," Tas jeered with an evil smirk on his face, not convinced that she could do anything to him. "Shoot me with a flimsy little ray?"

"Would I so stupid as to do something like that?," the blue-haired spirit retorted, at the same time her hands starting to flicker with medium blue flames that continued to intensify by the second. "I'm just going to let you feel the burn of my fiery temper."

Letting her powers reach full level she blasted him backwards with all the literal firepower she could muster sending the eldest brother flying away at an incredible speed, even making him blow past Danny who was trying to find his ghostly half's brother who stopped when he saw the villain fly right by him. Wondering what that was all about the world's hero dismissed it and continued on seeing the fight up ahead. Watching the new ghost in town attack their brother the two sisters both got ticked off and rushed their brother's attacker at the same time, claw-like nails ready to strike against the girl's porclain skin. Sensing the counter strike coming she swooped straight down just as the two swiped their hands causing the siblings to crash into each other. Seeing the need to defend his sisters Tro went after the mysterious young woman, clearly wanting revenge.

Not being able to believe what he was seeing the warrior of time was just floating there, dumbfound at what he was observing. Only snapping out of it when he sensed the ghost boy coming up beside him and said, "Oh, uh, hey. I was going to call you as soon as I got here but what I saw just made me lose my train of thought."

"So as long as what I saw is your doing, then I can completely understand," the halfa brushed off, still thrown at what passed him on the way there.

"If it was one of the brothers then you are not going to understand what is really going on," the elder ghost explained, pointing at what was happening nearby. "It was her that sent the Shadowhaunt klutz flying."

Directing his gaze to where the two ethereal beings were duking it out the younger was equally surprised at the fact there was a brand new ghost in town besides the Society members. Getting the feeling that he had seen her before he asked, "Is it just me or have I seen her somewheres? She's got that face, you know. I've seen it before but I just can't place it."

"Yeah, you're right," the future teacher agreed, starting to see the same thing. "It is similar yet at the same time it's unfamiliar."

Then without warning Tas was able to make a comeback strike against his opponent sending her into the roof below them. Crashing into the surface she struggled to get up as the eldest landed and told her, "See? I told you that you couldn't defeat me. In my opinion you're just the next stepping stone in my family's quest to fulfill my true future king's goals of reclaiming what was lost to him and and seeing his reign restored. If you manage to see the end of this I just might consider bringing you with us and asking our prince if you can join in on the cause. He might even take a liking to you if you prove yourself completely loyal to him."

Managing to get to her feet the younger ghost denied, "Yeah, but here's the thing. You and your siblings ticked me off. And people who tick me off become my enemies. Permanently. There is no way that I will a part of whatever your organization is trying to accomplish so you can take your offer send it back first class."

Preparing to fire another blast she had no clue that her target's brother and sisters had regrouped without anybody knowing and were making a surprise attack on their unsuspecting enemy. Realizing what was going on at the last second Darren quickly made a break for it, hoping to divert it only to play right into their hands. Just as he was to push her out of the way she made her attack and got the soldier of fate instead, causing him to crash into her and send both of them back into the roof. The quartet forming again they laugh in cruel glee as Tro said, "Well, looks we have the chance to get out here scot free while you two have to untangle yourselves from each other! Later!"

With that they zoomed off while the entangled spirits were having to fight each other to free themselves from their predicament. As the brothers and sisters were making their getaway suddenly out of the blue the halfa appeared making them stop in their tracks who told the four, "You know, it's a wonder that you didn't see me show up."

Seeing their original escape route compromised they turn back and try to double back only to be blocked off by the savior of the world again. Flying off to the left it happened again and they just turned around to find a fourth Danny Phantom cutting them off from trying to retreat. Unsure of what to do the duplicates were closing in when to no one's expectations a portal opened up and swallowed the minions up leaving the real ghost boy wondering what had just happened. Knowing that he needed his new partner's help he absorbed his clones then went back to where the uniformed ghost and the newcomer had just gotten untangled and were facing off with each other. Even more enraged she vented, "Are you insane?! I had him right in my line of sight and you had to go and screw it up!"

"Hey, I was trying to save you from getting attacked from all sides!," the destined bodyguard fumed back, getting just as mad. "I had no idea it was just a ruse so that they could get out of here without a problem!"

"Huh, then maybe next time try to analyze the entire scope of the situation for all possiblities before taking a course of action," the young woman pointed out with about a pound of scorn in her voice.

Seeing the need to mediate the situation the ghost boy landed between them and compromised, "Whoa, hang on here. All Darren did was make a mistake that costed one victory. There will be more battles down the road which means more chances for a win in our favor. Let's just take a breather and try to work this out at a much more comfortable level. Alright?"

The two opponents glaring at each other for a few seconds the twin sighs and agreed, holding out his hand for her to shake, "Danny's right. It was my fault and I should have seen what was going on as a trick and not a full-on attack. Truce?"

Seeing things a bit clearer the blue-haired girl accepted, returning the handshake, "Fine, truce. And I should apologize too. My temper is probably the worst in the world and it just got out of hand. He just kept pushing my buttons and I didn't keep it under control."

"Thank you," the young hero told the two, seeing that his intervention had worked just in the nick of time. "So, since you are new in town you wouldn't mind telling us who you are?"

"The name's Sapphire. Just Sapphire," the newbie replied, looking away from the two. "And if it's alright with you, I'm going to be in town for a good long while. I promise that I won't cause any trouble but if I happen to catch that creep who made me mad I can't promise that I won't cause any major destruction."

Continuing to stare off in the opposite direction the other two looked at her with a questioning look, then looked at each other, then back at her like they had no idea what to do. Clearing his throat the teen crimefighter was about to comment about something when Lukras suddenly decided to pipe up and advised, _"Be careful, Danny. Try not to say something that will set her off. I sense that the slightest little thing that she sees as insulting will set off her temper again."_

"_And just where have you been the past few days, little brother?," _Darren asked mentally, surprised by his brother's voice.

"_What, just because we're reunited at last means that I have to talk a lot more often now?," _the bonded twin pointed out. _"It takes a lot for me to __speak now since I'm bonded to our reincarnation. Just be glad that I can for the time being."_

Suddenly hearing the voices drifting around in her skull the young woman spun back around to face the two and said, "Hey, can you at least warn somebody before you two go and start telepathically talking to each other? Your voices are a little grinding on my concentration at the moment."

Thrown by what she had said the warrior clarified, "Wait, you could hear what me and my brother were talking about? Completely in your mind?"

"Well, yeah," she answered. "Being telepathic I have no choice but to hear every word you say. And your brother's right by the way. I do not like being insulted one bit. And no, I don't know why I don't I just don't."

"Why don't you-," Danny was about to ask when Sapphire had already answered his question while he was asking it. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I heard you say it in your mind before you were starting to say it," she explained. "Not a very good thing to have your mind wide open like that. Anybody with telepathic powers would be able to know your every move that you will make before you made them and get the upper hand in every battle that you have with that enemy. If you will be willing to learn hard and learn quickly I can teach you how to block your mind so that you won't make the same mistake again."

Considering the options the halfa was actually interested in the offer, seeing it as an opportunity to get a new strength added to his arsenal. Giving a look of approval to his past self he agreed, "Alright it's a deal. Let's begin tomorrow night at my house, nine sharp. Sound good to you?"

Nodding in agreement she noticed the position of the moon and farewelled, "Sorry but I can't linger any longer. I have..other business to take care off. I will arrive at promptly at nine tomorrow."

With a wave of her hand she took off, flying off towards the horizon leaving the two to depart as well, finding Sam and Tucker waiting below in the alley that the four other teens were still inhabiting the two helping them up as they came around. Landing the ghostly hero went up to his girlfriend and asked, "What's going on here?"

"While we were following you we found them lying in a heap all of them unconscious," the Goth answered, helping Kwan to his feet.

Wanting to know what they were involved in the savior of the world turned to Dash and inquired, "Do you remember anything that happened from the past few days?"

"Well, I remember the past few days up until late yesterday afternoon," the quarterback replied holding his throbbing head at the same time. "We were at the mall hanging out then the next thing nothing then I'm waking up here."

"Did you forget to wear your football helmet again?," the Korean teen joked, remembering the same situation they were in before.

Giving his teammate a glare the ghost boy told them, "Kidding aside, you guys go home and try to get some rest. Whatever did happen is in the past and seeing that you guys are okay maybe it will be best if you just forget the whole ordeal."

The four nodding they left for their homes leaving the team to circle up and the mayor to ask, "So what happen to them? And what took you guys so long up there?"

"It's clear enough that those four were being overshadowed by the ghosts that we had encounterd up there," Darren answered. "They were sibling working for Shadowhaunt that feed off what we cherish in our hearts the most. Unfortunately they were sucked up in a portal before we had a chance to apprehend them."

"Why?," the cellophaned toothpick heiress wondered, starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach about the whole thing.

"There's a new ghost in town that's going to be sticking around for a while," her boyfriend replied. "And she's got some serious firepower, literally. Plus the fact she's got mental abilities that she clearly loves using. You guys will meet her tomorrow night because she's agreed to teach me how to block my thoughts so that someone who has abilities like hers won't get the upper hand on me."

The two humans looked at each other with an uneasy look then the techno geek advised, "Are you sure that you want to trust her so quickly? What if she's a Society member that's undercover?"

"She's not," the soldier contradicted. "When the eldest had struck her down we both heard him offer her to join in but she turned it down completely. They definitely made her mad to the point where they became permanent enemies of hers."

"Well, just take it easy," the independent young woman added, the feeling only getting stronger in her gut. "We can only take this as far as it can go until either she shows her true colors or she can prove that we can rely on her as a friend and teammate."

Nodding in agreement the four left for the shop to update Alistair on the situation, never knowing that there were a pair of transparent glowing red eyes in the sky watching them with malice and hate, wanting nothing more than seeing them destroyed by his own two hands.

Okay, first of all I did not mean to make this as long as it is but it's what I came up with (some of it late at night after getting home from work) so it's what you get. And Lukras makes an appearance! And yes, it does take a lot of power for him to speak so it's the reason why he didn't show up in the last episode. However, over time it will get easier for him so he will make more of a permanent appearance in the near future. So until next time, keep wondering what's going to happen next!


End file.
